Deux minutes
by Sagace
Summary: Deux minutes. Le temps que mettait le Caporal-chef Levi à prendre une douche. Deux minutes. Le temps que prendra Mikasa Ackerman afin de récupérer ce qui lui appartient. / Levi x Mikasa / One-Shot! (peut-être en deux parties ?)


**Avant-propos:** Hey! Me voici avec un petit (?) one shot rédigé en quelques heures, j'ai toujours eu cette idée qui me travaillait l'esprit et voilà! C'est sur le papier! J'espere Que vous allez aimer. Les reviews sont bienvenues!

* * *

 **DEUX MINUTES**

 **(Canon AU)**

* * *

 _Deux minutes._

 _Deux minutes. Le temps que mettait le Caporal-chef Levi à prendre une douche. Deux minutes. Le temps que prendra Mikasa Ackerman afin de récupérer ce qui lui appartient._

* * *

Frustrée. Mikasa Ackerman était frustrée. Elle venait de subir une injustice. Parce qu'il savait très bien. Il savait pertinemment que cet objet qu'il lui avait confisqué avait une valeur sentimentale très importante pour elle.

C'était le Caporal-Chef Levi en personne qui avait prit la décision de confisquer l'écharpe que portait habituellement Mikasa. En soit, le pire n'était pas là confiscation elle-même, le pire était le fait qu'il l'avait fait derrière son dos, sans qu'elle le sache.

C'était au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches intensives après son entraînement matinal que Mikasa questionna son ami Armin à propos du cadeau qu'Eren lui avait offert. Lorsqu'il lui annonça que son Caporal-chef s'en était emparé pendant qu'elle s'entraînait, il n'en fallut plus pour qu'elle quitte les lieux, furieuse, sans accorder la moindre attention à son ami d'enfance qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'autre.

Il était inimaginable pour elle d'aller supplier ce nain de Caporal afin qu'il lui rende son dû. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela et elle n'allait sous aucun prétexte jouer la gentille soldate afin de le satisfaire.

Mikasa Ackerman s'était décidée. Elle allait récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Quitte à ne pas respecter certaines règles de discipline, elle allait le faire. Il fallait avant tout élaborer une stratégie pointue et pour cela il fallait récolter les informations nécessaires à l'exécution de son plan. Mikasa ne connaissait qu'une seule personne fiable en terme d'informations à propos du Caporal-chef.

-Hm? Des informations sur le caporal-chef Levi?

Hanji Zoe demandait curieusement à celle qui venait de faire intrusion dans son bureau, alors qu'elle était en pleine observation microscopique d'échantillon de roches diverses qu'elle comptait utiliser afin de confectionner une nouvelle arme contre les titans. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de son microscope vers la soldate, elle voyait que ses yeux étaient sombres, son visage fermé, c'était presque la même expression qu'elle avait le jour du procès d'Eren... cela n'annonçait rien de bon, cependant Hanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, si elle avait une telle mine c'était qu'il se passait forcément quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Quelles genre d'informations? Dans quel but?

Mikasa hésitait à répondre, il fallait récolter des informations sans attirer l'attention.

-Je ne sais pas exactement non plus... juste si vous avez... des anecdotes sur lui.

Elle esquivait habilement la deuxième question que lui avait posée Hanji, chose réussie car un sourire encore plus stupide que le premier se dessinait sur son visage.

-Ohh! Ce genre... d'informations!

Mikasa vit Hanji faire le tour de son bureau et attrapa sans hésitation la jeune soldate par le bras, la serrant contre elle, elle semblait joyeusement excitée à propos de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, elle se pencha alors vers elle tout en se raclant la gorge comme si elle allait donner un discours important avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose dans son oreille.

Les yeux de Mikasa s'ouvrirent lorsque les mots de la chef d'escouade parvinrent à ses oreilles.

-PAS ÇA! Mikasa protesta avec une voix qu'elle ne su reconnaître.

Elle se libéra de son emprise, ses joues curieusement rougies, était-ce uniquement dû à l'éclairage sombre de la pièce? Hanji n'était pas sure de cela et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer un rire qu'elle étouffa lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la soldate. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge de nouveau.

-Je pensais que c'était de ce genre d'informations dont tu parlais haha...

-Non! Ce que je veux savoir moi ce sont... ses habitudes.

Là chef d'escouade, plissa les yeux un court instant, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qui pouvait correspondre à la demande de la soldate. Soudainement elle s'écria ce qui fit presque sursauter Mikasa qui espérait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa bouche n'était pas aussi obscène que ce qu'elle avait mentionnée.

-Deux minutes!

Mikasa fronça un sourcil en sa direction.

-C'est le temps qu'il met à prendre sa douche! Chaque soir, après le dîner. Juste deux minutes.

Hanji acquiesçait à sa propre information comme pour vérifier elle-même que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Mikasa regardait curieusement sa supérieure, d'une part parce que même si Mikasa n'était pas le genre de personne à passer énormément de temps sous la douche, deux minutes étaient inconcevables; d'autre part, elle se demandait quand bien même d'où venait cette information. Après une certaine réflexion Mikasa se prononça comme si une idée venait de lui passer par la tête chose qui intrigua Hanji qui était dorénavant celle qui l'observait curieusement.

-Merci Hanji.

Et elle quitta les lieux sous le regard intrigué mais amusé de la scientifique.

* * *

-EHH?! Mikasa mais–!

Sasha fut subitement étouffer par une main qui se plaqua contre sa bouche

-Moins fort Sasha, personne ne doit nous entendre.

Les deux cadettes étaient dans le couloir qui donnait sur le self où bientôt, tout les soldats allaient se rendre.

-Mais-Mais...ce que tu me demandes c'est...

Sasha semblait nerveuse face au service que lui avait demandé Mikasa. Il était vrai que contrairement à Sasha, Mikasa n'était pas de nature à reposer sur les autres et à leur demander une faveur, il était alors naturel pour elle de répondre « bien sûr » quand celle-ci lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui rendre un service, Sasha s'attendait à tout... sauf à ça.

-Si tu me rends ce service je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante.

Le service que lui demandait de remplir Mikasa n'était autre que le suivant: se rendre dans la chambre à coucher du Caporal-chef Levi avant le dîner et faire en sorte que lorsqu'elle en sorte, la pièce soit toujours accessible de l'extérieur.

-Ta reconnaissance et ma survie dans cette armée... j'hésite énormément... Ironisa la jeune soldate.

-Une semaine.

-Quoi?

-Une semaine durant laquelle tu pourras te servir de n'importe quoi dans mon assiette. Il suffisait de l'entendre pour deviner que Mikasa était très sérieuse.

La jeune Braus faisait maintenant face à un choix qui était très tentant mais pas assez pour risquer sa propre vie dans ce que lui demandait Mikasa.

-Deux semaines.

Sasha vit le visage de Mikasa s'assombrir et faire un pas intimidant vers elle, Braus se demandait si finalement négocier avec elle était une si bonne idée.

-Marché conclus.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Ravis de s'imaginer profiter durant deux semaines entière du plateau de sa colocataire de chambre.

-Mais tu dois le faire maintenant.

Retour à la réalité soudaine, avant le réconfort il fallait l'effort. Sasha acquiesça avant de quitter le couloir d'un pas déterminée.

Le plan de Mikasa était de se rendre dans la chambre à coucher du Caporal-chef Levi après le dîner, au moment où il prendra sa douche. Elle aurait très bien pus demander à Sasha de l'accompagner au moment même du dîner mais cela risquait d'attirer l'attention des autres et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Son timing choisit était donc idéal et si Sasha menait à bien la mission qu'elle lui avait donné, tout se passerait bien.

La jeune Braus s'était rapidement rendue dans les quartiers du caporal-chef, priant pour qu'il soit actuellement dans sa propre chambre à coucher et pas autre part. Arrivée devant sa porte elle fit une pause, sa main gauche derrière son dos serrait fort une petite et fine barrette à cheveux, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle que lorsqu'elle avait conclus son marché avec Mikasa mais repenser à l'abondance de nourriture qu'elle aura en récompense la fit saliver, il fallait se salir les mains et c'est ce qu'allait faire Sasha. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit un court instant durant lequel elle priait pour qu'il soit dans cette pièce, puis elle entendit un « Entrez » alors elle ouvrit la porte.

-Pardonnez mon intrusion, Caporal-chef!

Sasha salua formellement son supérieur, main droite sur le cœur, l'autre derrière le dos, serrant un peu plus fort ce l'objet qu'elle tenait.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais venir ici, Braus.

La soldate ouvrit grand les yeux faisant un constat terrible: elle n'avait pas préparée d'excuses. Il fallait maintenant improviser et elle n'était pas aussi talentueuse que sa camarade Mikasa qui pouvait créer des scénarios aisément lorsqu'il s'agissait de couvrir ses amis.

Sasha se mit alors à agiter ses mains, formant une explication plus ou moins crédible.

-Je suis venue... vous informez que le dîner sera servit dans pas moins d'une dizaine de minutes!

Levi arqua un sourcil, si elle était venue lui faire une blague, ce n'était pas le bon moment, avec Levi, ce n'est jamais le bon moment.

-Et ensuite? Vas-y continues.

La jeune soldate était dorénavant en panique, elle savait qu'elle devait donner l'impression de se moquer de lui.

-Le dîner est un repas très important Caporal! Il est nécessaire de se préparer mentalement ainsi que physiquement à ce dernier repas de la journée! J'accomplis personnellement des séances de méditations avant chaque repas, je voulais donc partager cette expérience avec vous Caporal! Elle serra de nouveau sa main sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés.

Elle parlait comme si elle tenait un discours d'une très haute importance ou un message qu'il lui avait été ordonné de transmettre. Le Caporal-chef la regardait complètement désintéressé par les propos qu'elle tenait, il l'a suspectait au début d'être venue afin de réclamer un peu plus de rations lors des repas mais finalement ce dont elle parlait était vraiment quelque chose... qu'uniquement elle pouvait faire.

-Je suis supposé te remercier? Finit-il par prononcer après un long silence. Je pense que tu peux garder cette expérience personnelle ou la partager avec d'autres idiots comme Springer. Il serait ravi de faire tes petites séances de méditations Sasha.

La soldate déglutit, elle ignorait si son excuse avait fonctionné.

-Ce sera tout?

Se convaincant qu'elle avait tout donner, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter les lieux.

-Oui Caporal!

Elle salua de nouveau son supérieur avant de quitter la pièce, elle ferma délicatement la porte, dans la pièce Levi fronça un sourcil voyant la porte se fermer.

* * *

Une partie du plan de Mikasa s'était exécuté, il fallait maintenant s'occuper du reste. À table, elle ne pensait qu'à ce qu'elle allait accomplir ce soir, chose qui a attiré l'attention d'Armin voyant son amie réfléchir de la sorte. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand la main de Jean frappa l'arrière de son crâne, il se tourna vers lui et le découvrit en train de rire les larmes aux yeux à quelque chose de stupide que venait de faire Eren mais qu'il n'avait pas pu voir, il passa le reste du repas à essayer de calmer la tension qui s'était installée entre Jean et Eren.

À la fin du repas, Mikasa se leva rapidement lorsqu'elle vit les chefs d'escouade dont Levi quitter leur table, elle n'avait mangé que du pain et céder tout son plateau en guise de remerciement à Sasha qui profitait encore pleinement de ce festin pendant que Connie essayait de lui soudoyer un morceau ou deux.

Mikasa misait dorénavant tout sur l'information que lui avait donnée Hanji, elle se répétait que si elle n'était pas avérée vraie elle irait probablement ravager le bureau là chef d'escouade.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans le couloir suivant avec une certaine distance Levi qui était avec le reste des chefs d'escouade. Arrivés à l'étage qui donnait sur ses quartiers, elle resta un instant collée au mur de sorte à ce qu'il ne la voit pas. Elle entendait ses pas se diriger vers sa chambre puis le bruit de la porte se fermer lui parvint aux oreilles. C'est maintenant que tout commençait réellement. Mikasa sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher d'un pas presque inaudible. Elle colla une oreille contre la porte. Les mécanismes des chauffe-eaux dans les douches des chambres personnelles des hauts gradés étaient faits de sorte à ce que l'on entende le bruit d'une flamme s'allumer lorsqu'ils étaient déclenchés. Au bout d'une longue minute d'attente, le bruit attendu parvint enfin à ses oreilles. Elle avait maintenant deux minutes. Réagissant rapidement, Mikasa posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte priant pour le bien de Sasha qu'elle ait réellement accomplit sa mission, elle appuya légèrement sur la poignée et sentit la porte s'ouvrir dans un petit cliquetis. Bien. Sacrifier deux semaines de repas en valait réellement la peine.

Mikasa poussa légèrement la porte d'une main espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bruit, même si l'eau qui coulait à flot provenant de la douche du caporal servait de couverture à ses pas, le temps était dorénavant compté. Cinq seconde s'étaient écoulées depuis que la douche du Caporal-chef avait commencée, sans perdre plus de temps, elle glissa habilement dans la pièce sombre en prenant soin de fermer la porte, elle pouvait distinguer son lit ainsi que deux meubles susceptibles de contenir ce qu'elle cherchait. L'un était un petit tiroir adjacent à son lit et l'autre était une plus grande armoire collée bien heureusement pour elle au mur opposée de celui qui donnait sur la douche. Treize secondes étaient passées et Mikasa avait fait un choix: elle allait commencer par la grande armoire.

Rapidement elle se dirigea vers l'armoire toujours en faisant attention à bien entendre l'eau couler dans la douche. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'armoire et serra la mâchoire quand elle entendit légèrement la porte grincer. Une fois complètement ouverte elle découvrit plusieurs uniformes impeccablement rangés mais elle ne voyait nul part la moindre trace d'un tissu rouge, peut être l'avait-il bien caché? Elle se mise alors à fouiller. Au diable la discipline, il n'avait simplement pas à lui confisquer ses affaires. Quarante-cinq secondes se sont maintenant écoulées, Mikasa pouvait estimer qu'il lui restait un peu plus d'une minute. Elle ferma le plus délicatement possible l'armoire, frustrée de ne pas avoir trouvée du premier coup son écharpe. Elle se dirigea directement vers la petite table de chevet qui possédait deux tiroirs. Elle ouvrit le premier facilement et ne découvrit rien de spécial si ce n'était quelques feuilles et un stylo à encre. Elle décida d'ouvrir le deuxième, certaine que son écharpe s'y trouverai, malheureusement pour elle ce deuxième tiroir était plus difficile d'accès et demandait une clé afin d'y accéder.

Mikasa grogna intérieurement. Une minute et trente secondes s'étaient écoulées. Il fallait faire vite. Trouver vite la clé, récupérer son écharpe et partir comme si de rien était en veillant à retirer la barrette qu'avait placée Sasha dans le verrou de la porte. Mikasa se baissa sous le lit espérant trouver ce qui lui permettait d'ouvrir le tiroir, rien si ce n'était sa paire de botte. Elle se releva et vit alors de l'autre côté du lit, posé sagement, sur une autre table de chevet qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée au départ, une clé qui était sûrement celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle se pencha par dessus le lit tout en s'appuyant dessus se qui déclencha un léger bruit et Mikasa grimaça, elle tendit cependant son bras avant d'atteindre l'objet de ses désirs. Bien. Elle saisissait maintenant la clé fermement entre ses mains et se retourna avec un soupire de satisfaction qui se transforma rapidement en un cri de surprise. Mikasa ignorait comment mais elle s'était retrouvée plaquée dos au lit par deux mains qui tenaient fermement ses poignets. La pièce était sombre et l'eau qui coulait à flot était encore audible mais il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour que la soldate comprenne ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Au dessus d'elle planait le caporal-chef Levi lui-même.

-Intelligent Ackerman. Très intelligent.

Des questions fusèrent dans son esprit: Comment était-ce possible? Comment Mikasa ne s'est-elle pas rendue compte de sa présence? Elle avait pourtant fait attention à ce qu'il soit dans sa douche et il lui restait encore une trentaine de secondes avant que les deux minutes ne s'écoulent. De plus l'eau lui permettait de masquer sa présence était encore–

L'eau.

Mikasa entendait toujours l'eau couler.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qui l'a trahie c'était ce dont elle se servait. Lorsque Levi vit sa réaction Mikasa avait également pu apercevoir l'espace d'une fraction de seconde le coin de sa lèvre se lever. Elle avait comprit que son propre plan s'était retourné contre elle-même.

-Mais ton problème tu vois... c'est que tu ne prends pas assez en considération la personne à qui tu fais face.

Il colla son front contre le sien. L'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle cherchait cependant un moyen d'éviter tout contact visuel mais tourner sa tête aurait pu être interprété comme marque d'insolence.

-Sérieusement Mikasa, tu penses vraiment que je suis naïf à ce point.

Sa voix montrait que Levi était presque vexé qu'elle l'ait autant sous estimé. Vraiment, comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il ne remarquerait pas la présence d'un intrus. Mikasa restait silencieuse, il était évidemment impossible pour elle de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Quelle déception. Pour quelqu'un qui a finit major de sa promotion.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle fronça les sourcils et décida que cette histoire n'allait pas finir de la sorte. Elle commença alors à se débattre sous son emprise et alors qu'elle faisait aléatoirement des mouvements avec l'espoir de se libérer de son emprise elle se rendit vite compte de quelque chose lorsque sa jambe frôla la sienne: Le caporal-chef Levi ne portait qu'une simple serviette de bain autour de sa taille et ça ne semblait pas le déranger, même un peu.

Ce deuxième constat la fit de nouveau écarquiller les yeux. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte au début car elle était sous le choc de s'être fait prendre et également car le peu de lumière si ce n'était celle provenant de la douche ne lui permettait pas de le distinguer correctement.

Levi haussa un sourcil la voyant soudainement s'arrêter de se débattre. Se résignait-elle? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Braus est vraiment pas maligne hein. Il se moqua rapprochant de nouveau son visage du sien. Remarque c'est pas comme si tu l'étais non plus.

Mikasa retînt son souffle.

Il avait comprit depuis le début.

Mais s'il l'avait vu dès le départ alors...

-P...Pourquoi...?

Le Caporal-chef laissa échapper un soufflement de son nez, décidément la soldate n'était pas dotée de sagacité aujourd'hui.

-T'as fais trois fautes Ackerman. Primo: c'est pas futé de ta part d'envoyer Braus truquer la porte de ma chambre, elle avait l'air de vouloir se pisser dessus dès qu'elle est rentrée. Secondo: L'eau, t'as pas pensé qu'à tout moment je pouvais sortir en laissant l'eau couler.

Il marqua une pause, attendant d'avoir toute son attention et sa curiosité pour mentionner sa troisième faute.

-Et trio, ou plutôt, ta faute de départ mais qui est plutôt un défaut d'ignorance...

Il prit une inspiration alors qu'elle le fixait avec une curiosité extrême.

-Hanji tient pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Après cette énumération ridiculisant le plan de Mikasa dont l'échec n'était dû qu'à elle même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre en pensant à Hanji et Sasha... vraiment, elles ne perdaient rien pour attendre, surtout Hanji. Quelle traître. Son plan était lamentablement tombé à l'eau et elle n'osait plus croiser le regard de son supérieur. Honteuse de subir un tel échec et une telle humiliation. Il se redressa alors lâchant la prise sur ses poignets, cependant il était toujours au dessus d'elle et les jambes de Mikasa étaient légèrement pliées entre celles de son caporal. Elle pouvait maintenant mieux distinguer sa figure, il était bel et bien nu avec une simple serviette qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et plaqués en arrière laissant paraître ses yeux sombres qui la toisait.

-Cependant... je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide sans raison. Le fait qu'il soit positionné au dessus d'elle le rendait encore plus imposant.

Elle grogna intérieurement, n'osant bouger le moindre pouce afin d'éviter tout contact avec son corps. Levi ferma les yeux et reprit:

-Je te laisse donc t'expliquer. Dis toi que c'est une chance pour toi de –peut-être; alléger ta future peine. Mais n'essaies pas de me faire pitié–

-C'est vous qui avez commencé. Cracha-t-elle finalement. C'est de votre faute.

Bien qu'elle était inférieure en terme de position, cela ne l'empêchait pas de montrer sa colère. Elle le vit ouvrir les yeux et baisser légèrement la tête vers elle. Il l'a fusillait du regard, Mikasa déglutit, lui couper la parole n'a sûrement pas dû lui plaire, cependant il arqua un sourcil, surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire

-Ma faute? Sa voix montrait clairement qu'il ignorait ce dont elle parlait.

Cela énervait encore plus Mikasa

-Votre faute. Vous m'avez prit quelque chose qui m'appartenait.

Le caporal-chef cligna des yeux, comprenant enfin ce dont elle parlait.

-Tu parles de l'écharpe que tu portes toujours autour de ton cou? Ce vieux morceau de chiffon?

La soldate fronça les sourcils en entendant la manière dont il avait qualifier le précieux cadeau qu'Eren lui avait offert.

-Ce n'est pas un chiffon. C'est–

-Une serpillière alors, tu sais, en ménage, c'est du pareil au même.

Elle déglutit, c'était de trop. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer autant condescendant avec elle peu importe le contexte. Cependant le simple fait d'avoir montrer l'intention de se rebeller de nouveau alerta Levi qui attrapa ses bras en la retenant fermement de nouveau contre son propre lit créant par extension un nouveau contact entre son corps et celle de la soldate. Cette fois-ci son genoux droit appuyait fermement sur sa cuisse, l'immobilisant. Ce geste avait légèrement fait soulever sa serviette et avant même d'en voir plus Mikasa détourna le regard. Elle claqua de la langue. Furieuse.

-Ayez au moins... la décence de vous habillez. Elle réussit à prononcer ses mots alors que la honte s'emparait d'elle.

Levi baissa les yeux en direction de son propre corps et les redirigea vers celle qui se trouvait à sa merci. Ses joues étaient rougies. _Oh, c'était donc pour ça._ Il laissa de nouveau un souffle s'échapper de son nez.

-Tu es bien culottée Ackerman. T'introduire dans la chambre d'un homme sachant pertinemment qu'il prend sa douche... n'est ce pas un manque de décence?

Il pressa un peu plus son genoux sur sa cuisse, la faisant légèrement grimacer sous la douleur. Il saisit de sa main le menton de la soldate, forçant à établir un contact visuel. Mikasa se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, elle trouvait cette situation de plus en plus insupportable.

-En plus de ne pas être maligne, tu profites pas de cette chance pour espérer t'en sortir.

Assez. Mikasa en avait assez. Elle recommença alors à se débattre et elle sentait son corps être de plus en plus pressé par le sien afin de la retenir. Elle plia sa jambe droite encore libre de son emprise dans un élan d'espoir de se libérer et elle donna un violent coup entre les jambes de son supérieur qui étouffa un violent gémissement de douleur.

L'eau coulait toujours.

Mikasa n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire aussi mal mais faire marche arrière était dorénavant impossible. Cependant ce gémissement de douleur prolongé l'avait alertée et elle avait cessé tout mouvement malgré qu'il ait retiré ses mains afin de les appuyées là où la soldate (qui valait cent soldats) l'avait frappé d'un violent coup de pied, d'autant plus qu'avec la botte d'uniforme qu'elle portait, le coup devait être d'autant plus douloureux.

Levi avait la tête baissée, les mains sur sa serviette appuyant là où il avait été frappé. Cette sale gosse savait vraiment où frapper. Il grognait de douleur et s'était presque replié sur lui même. Mikasa pouvait l'entendre lancer des injures plus grossières les unes que les autres.

Il se redressa péniblement et la fusilla du regard pendant que quelques mèches de cheveux étaient tombées devant ses yeux qui étaient encore plus transperçants que lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé la première fois. Il la saisit violemment par le cou d'une seule main pendant que l'autre reposait encore sur sa serviette.

-Toi... Il prit une pause prenant le temps d'inspirer correctement et serra un peu plus son emprise. N'oses plus jamais faire ça...

Il serrait tellement fort son cou que Mikasa avait l'impression qu'il allait le lui briser. Il se pencha par la suite sur elle collant de nouveau son front sur le sien. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et prononça de la manière la plus directe possible.

-Autrement c'est pas juste ton cou que je briserai.

Mikasa s'étouffa sous son emprise et sous ses mots. Néanmoins elle avait remarquer que son corps c'était fortement affaiblis après son coup. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle saisit de ses deux mains son bras et réussie à se défaire de son emprise, l'avantage était que le caporal-chef Levi ne pouvait utiliser qu'une seule de ses mains. La soldate s'empressa de se dégager et se redressa rapidement, elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussie à cacher dans sa veste la clé qu'elle avait dérobée et la sortie afin de l'utiliser. Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle son Caporal qui l'observait curieusement malgré la douleur qui persistait. Elle ouvrit rapidement le tiroir et la seule chose qu'elle y trouva étaient des dizaines de chiffons pliés que Levi utilisait pour nettoyer ses bottes. Mikasa se retourna, la bouche entre ouverte vers son supérieur qui était toujours sur le lit et l'observait silencieusement jusque là. Seul l'eau que personne n'avait arrêté de couler résonnait encore dans la pièce.

-C'est quoi cette tête Ackerman? Tu vas te chier dessus maintenant que t'as compris que ton bout de chiffon est pas là?

-Vous–

La jeune soldate s'apprêtait à bondir sur le caporal-chef.

On toqua à la porte.

Les deux soldats stoppèrent tout mouvement. Leur regards se dirigèrent simultanément vers la porte qui venait d'être frappée. Il était tard et le couvre-feu était sur le point de commencer. Qui pouvait bien déranger le caporal-chef Levi à cette heure-ci.

-Hey Levi! Ça fait un moment que j'entends le chauffe-eau allumé! Tout va bien?

Impossible de ne pas reconnaître la voix d'Hanji.

Levi pensa qu'en l'ignorant elle finirait par s'en aller pensant qu'il serait encore sous la douche, mais Mikasa n'était pas de cet avis là.

-Hanj–!

Elle fut stoppée par Levi qui plaqua une main sur sa bouche, il l'a gronda avant de montrer du regard sa propre tenue. Avait-elle oubliée dans quelle genre de situation ils étaient? Elle s'était introduite sans permission dans sa chambre et il était uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille.

Mikasa avait effectivement omit ces détails lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix d'Hanji et qu'un besoin de « compte à régler » était apparut.

-Levi? C'était quoi ce bruit? Hey Levi! Leviiii!

Agacé par la persistance de sa camarade, il porta par surprise Mikasa par dessus son épaule qui étouffa un cri, il se dirigea vers sa douche où de la buée s'en dégageait et la déposa à l'intérieur sans se préoccuper du fait que l'eau qui coulait encore mouillait les vêtements de la soldate avant de fermer une fois pour toute le robinet. Il plaça son index devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle voulait protester. Aucune parole, juste un simple geste que l'on faisait à un enfant lorsqu'il fallait lui ordonner de se taire. Il éteint par la suite la lumière de la douche et ferma la porte.

-Je vais bien putain de quatre yeux. Finit-il par cracher en se dirigeant vers l'armoire qui contenait ses vêtements.

Il s'habilla rapidement et alors qu'il boutonnait encore sa chemise il ouvrit la porte à Hanji.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux.

Alors qu'il ne l'avait pas invitée à pénétrer dans sa chambre elle ne se gêna pas et entra. Elle remarqua de suite la chaleur émanant de la douche.

-Wahoo! C'est plus une douche que t'as pris hahaha! Tu t'es laissé aller on dirait!

Elle lui frappa le dos gentiment à plusieurs reprises, ce à quoi Levi répondît par un regard froid et ennuyé.

-Pourquoi ce changement soudain d'habitude?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je passe deux ou vingt minutes dans ma douche exactement? Il était clairement agacé par sa présence.

-Hmmm je repensais juste à notre discussion de ce midi, quand je t'ai parlé à propos de Mikasa... elle posa sa main sous son menton, pensive. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié de te dire un truc...

Dans la douche, Mikasa était adossée au mur adjacent à la porte, la douche était tout juste assez grande pour contenir une personne, malgré l'éclairage inexistant elle pouvait distinguer l'une étagère où étaient placés les différents produits qu'utilisait Levi durant sa toilette et Mikasa n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il en utilisait autant. Outre le fait de s'amuser à compter le nombre de produits que le caporal-chef possédait, Mikasa étouffait sous la chaleur laissée par la précédente douche, cela ressemblait plus à un sauna, la jeune soldate pouvait cependant écouter discrètement la conversation entre ses deux supérieurs. Elle avait entendue Hanji mentionner leur conversation lorsque Mikasa était venue demander des informations sur Levi. En repensant au fait que c'était particulièrement de sa faute si son plan était tombé à l'eau Mikasa serra les dents. Quelle traite.

Toujours à l'écoute, la soldate arrivait à suivre leur discussion.

-Elle n'a pas agit bizarrement avec toi aujourd'hui?

-Je l'ai à peine croisée de la journée.

-Hm... pourtant il me semblait qu'elle était venue récolter des informations avec des intentions derrière...

-J'ai pas le temps pour tes théories Hanji. Abrèges.

-Oh! C'est ça! Elle frappa son poing dans sa propre main. J'avais oublier de te dire que je lui avait également parlé à propos de ta virginité malgré tes trente ans.

Lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase, Levi se tenait immobile face à Hanji, les bras croisés sur son torse, ses yeux grands ouverts. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Digérant l'information que venait de lui balancer sa subalterne. L'idiotie que venait de sortir Hanji n'était pas un problème en soit, le problème était qu'elle l'avait raconté à Ackerman et qu'elle l'entendait probablement pour la deuxième fois. D'ailleurs celle-ci avait également les yeux grands ouverts, ses joues rougies par la chaleur de l'endroit et par les mots que venait de prononcer Hanji pour la seconde fois.

-Hey, putain de quatre yeux.

La soldate sourit de toutes ses dents, de quoi encore plus énerver le Caporal-chef.

-Sors.

-Ohh Levi, ne le prend pas mal! J'ai rendu–

-Dehors. Maintenant.

Avant de sortir complètement de sa chambre elle se retourna une dernière fois

-Tiens moi au courant de ce qu'elle compte faire hehe–aïe!

Il lui donna un coup de pied au derrière la faisant définitivement sortir de sa chambre, il retira la barrette de Sasha avant de claquer la porte. Une fois ceci fait, il soupira de soulagement, la venue de cette femme ne pouvait être que désagréable. Surtout dans un moment pareil.

Levi se dirigea machinalement vers la porte de sa douche qu'il ouvrit brutalement à en faire trembler le mur. Il découvrit la jeune soldate assise sur le carrelage encore humide, tout ses vêtements étaient mouillés d'ailleurs, il remarqua que la chaleur de cet endroit l'avait affaiblie, son visage était en sueur et ses joues rosies, elle respirait lourdement. Il était évident que rester –même peu de temps; habillé dans une si petite pièce encore si chaude ne faisait pas du bien au physique de Mikasa.

-Ackerman. Il appela d'une voix ferme.

Elle se releva doucement, Levi remarqua qu'elle trouvait soudainement intéressant le mur à sa droite. Cela l'agaçait énormément.

-Tu veux passer la nuit dedans c'est ça?

Elle s'avança et sortit de la douche, prenant une grande inspiration, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation, mais au moins l'air qu'elle respirait était de nouveau frais. Cet instant de soulagement fut très court car elle sentit son Caporal saisir son bras droit par derrière qu'il plaqua violemment contre son dos, elle se cambra sous la surprise et perdit également son équilibre, elle tomba en avant, genoux à terre et torse sur son lit. Il la maintenant fermement par derrière, elle le sentit ensuite pencher tout son corps sur le sien, sa bouche était près de son oreille.

-Intrusion, tentative de vol, insubordination... ça en fait beaucoup tu trouves pas?

Il serra un peu plus son bras contre son dos. Un gémissement de douleur étouffé par les draps du caporal-chef s'échappa des lèvres de la jeunes soldate. Toutes ces choses énumérées plutôt tôt par Levi ne justifiaient pas entièrement son comportement actuel, Mikasa s'en doutait très bien.

-Si j'apprends que qui que ce soit est au courant de cette histoire...

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'elle comprenne où il voulait en venir, il relâcha alors son emprise et se redressa.

-Maintenant dehors.

Elle se redressa péniblement, caressant son bras droit encore souffrant. Dans cette situation, Mikasa ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était obéir. Elle avait déjà eu un avant-goût de ce que pouvait être son caporal-chef lorsqu'il était très agacé et c'était suffisant pour la convaincre de quitter les lieux. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de sortie, jurant intérieurement qu'il le paiera. Elle ouvrit machinalement la porte avant de se faire arrêter par la voix de son supérieur.

-À l'heure où je te parle, ton écharpe doit probablement être en train de sécher avec d'autres vêtements des recrues. Elle était sale, c'était répugnant de te voir porter ce truc autour de ton cou.

En se retournant, Mikasa jura avoir vu un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **AN:** Yeeeee c'est plus de 5000 que nous avons là, j'espere que ce one shot vous aura plu! Peut être écrirais-je une mini suite à cette histoire haha ce serait marrant. Quoi qu'il en soit n'hesitez Pas à me laisser vos avis


End file.
